


Hardly The Stuff of Fairy Tales

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [284]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anniversary, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, M/M, Married Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Reminiscing, Talking, feeding the ducks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Just Harry and Draco sitting, and talking, on a park bench.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [284]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Hardly The Stuff of Fairy Tales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> For the lovely unicorninthelibrary who wanted a fic based around the word _duck._ 🦆

“Five years,” Harry said, taking in the view. Draco and he sat on a bench, in their favourite London park on a drizzly November afternoon. He turned his head to look at his husband. “No regrets?”

Draco met his gaze. 

“Not a single one.” Draco smiled. “Though if I’d have suspected _that_ was the day you were to tell me you loved me, I’d have organised something more romantic. Feeding the ducks with Teddy? Hardly the stuff of fairy tales.” 

“That was the day I knew,” Harry replied. “That I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
